<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balancing Act by aphrosCartographer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554698">Balancing Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrosCartographer/pseuds/aphrosCartographer'>aphrosCartographer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrosCartographer/pseuds/aphrosCartographer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Sylvain has seen Claude after he leaves to take care of Alliance politics. So when Claude finally visits him in Faerghus, he's a little annoyed that Claude brought work with him. Is it too much to ask for his boyfriend to pay attention to him for a bit? </p>
<p>TL;DR: Sylvain always finds a way to get what he wants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balancing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slickandprettythings/gifts">slickandprettythings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to my dear friend for encouraging this &lt;3 World hard and cold; Claudevain warm and soft.</p>
<p>Except in this fic. This is just porn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain is tired of waiting. He's told the necessary stakeholders that he would be taking the next couple of days off because he's supposed to be enjoying the rare time that he has Claude, in the flesh, in his near vicinity. Being the Almyran prince has kept him busy so he barely gets to take a break to visit his promised lover all the way in Gautier. So Sylvain thinks it's rather rude that he's shown up for their rendezvous only to be stuck on a phone call with Alliance officials all afternoon. Claude had stepped off his wyvern, given Sylvain a kiss, then apologized that he would need to be in a planning meeting for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>What they were planning -other than the slow degradation of Sylvain's mental state- Sylvain didn't know. </p>
<p>So Sylvain's annoyed. Frustrated, horny, and annoyed. And he's halfway through his second popsicle that he's eating as a desperate attempt to tear Claude away from his destiny for a few hours when it occurs to him that he's going to have to switch tactics. Years of dealing with Sylvain's antics have given Claude a certain immunity to his wiles, so he's going to have to get a little more creative. Well, more creative than deep-throating a popsicle at least.  </p>
<p>When the combination of popsicle and draping himself in varying positions in the drawing room chair doesn't work in furthering his goal of getting Claude's attention, Sylvain raises himself from his most recent attempt and locks eyes with Claude. He's talking about something to do with trade, but all Sylvain can focus on is how his voice changes when he's talking business. It's got more gravel to it; his usual easy cadence punctuated and brought lower by the weight of the topics he's discussing. To be fair, even if Sylvain wasn't helplessly filled with desire like he is in this moment, he would still find that voice unreasonably attractive. Sylvain's a fly drawn in by the steady drip of honeyed words coming from Claude's mouth, unable and unwilling to stop himself from dropping into the seat next to him. </p>
<p>Claude is shaking his head. Surely he knows at this point what Sylvain has been after all afternoon. It's not like he was being subtle; that's not exactly one of Sylvain's strong suits. But as Sylvain wraps his arm around Claude's waist, the other man shoots him a pointed look. <em> Can't you see I'm taking care of business? </em> Claude's eyes say, his dark green eyes hazy with barely contained lust. Oh, maybe his popsicle tactics <em>had </em> worked a little better than he'd assumed, <em>Don't make this harder than it has to be</em>.</p>
<p>Sylvain grins, the picture of innocence as he pulls Claude closer to himself and snakes a hand over Claude's crotch. He makes no movements to stop Sylvain's wandering hands but does shift the phone to his other ear away from where Sylvain's mouth is kissing along his jawline. The movement is exactly what Sylvain wants as it has given him unhindered access to fill Claude's ear with his words of desire.</p>
<p>"How rude of you to neglect your host like this," Sylvain whispers, letting his breath tickle the inside of Claude's ear while rubbing his hand roughly over the quickly forming tent in Claude's pants, "He's been waiting to feel you inside him for so long and you keep him waiting like this? How long have you waited to hear him moaning your name? And now… hm. Now maybe he'll get bored and find some other prince to take care of him." He takes Claude's earlobe in his teeth and gives it a careful tug, knowing he's playing a dangerous game. Whoever is on the other line must be pretty important. "Why don't you fuck him while you continue this nice chat? Prove to him how much you want him? It's really the very least you can do to show how sorry you are for your rudeness." </p>
<p>His words are having the desired effect on Claude. Although his words and confidence cadence haven't abated in the slightest, his dick betrays him. Sylvain smirks, gently kissing his way back down Claude's jawline before sinking to his knees between Claude's legs. It's easy enough to undo the belt at the top of Claude's pants, but as he reaches to undo the top button a hand grabs his own. Sylvain looks up, a pout on his face. </p>
<p><em>What?! </em> he mouths, lips turning upwards in a teasing smirk, <em>Don't think you can keep your composure?</em></p>
<p>Claude rolls his eyes and hits the mute button on his call for a moment, "Go get everything we need so that I can fuck you. You're such a tease and I'm going to make you pay for it. That shit with the popsicles? Are you kidding me? Go. Now." Claude's still using his business voice and Sylvain feels it shoot straight to his dick. Delighted that Claude's going to allow this game to happen, he stands and goes to retrieve the necessary goods. Upon his return, Sylvain closes the door behind himself with a small click. The lock slides into place with a practiced flick of his wrist and he looks up to see Claude right where he left him. The other man has an amused look on his face as he lazily rubs himself through the fabric of his pants. </p>
<p>It takes no time for Sylvain to resituate himself between Claude's legs, dumping the lube and condoms on the couch a mere arm's length away. He swats Claude's hand away and pulls down the zipper so he can get Claude's pants and boxers out of the way, giving him full view of his target. Claude is droning on very officially about trade policy, so Sylvain waits until he takes a deep breath to make a good point before wrapping his lips around Claude's dick. </p>
<p>The effect is immediate. Claude's voice wavers slightly as he speaks, and his hand instinctively tangles itself in Sylvain's hair. The sharp tug and the thick cock in his mouth bring tears to Sylvain's eyes, but he's perfectly content. Sylvain keeps up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as Claude answers questions. His composure is incredible. As far as Sylvain can tell, Claude is still able to answer complex strategic questions while his dick is being sucked. </p>
<p>Just when he thought he couldn't be any more in love with this man than he already was…</p>
<p>Suddenly, Claude's fist in his hair tightens and pulls him away. Sylvain gasps and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. </p>
<p><em>Armrest,</em> Claude mouths, pointing at the side of the couch he's sitting on, <em>Bend over it.</em></p>
<p>There's something about the idea of being fingered open by his boyfriend while said boyfriend is on a call with some of the most important Alliance leaders that's indescribably hot. As Sylvain does as he's told and bends himself over the armrest of the couch, he feels like he's going to explode. Claude takes his time, pulling Sylvain's pants and underwear down to his knees while casually explaining the finer points of Alliance border disputes to his colleagues over the phone. Sylvain can hear the voices asking questions through the receiver, but his senses focus instead on the small click of the lube bottle being opened. He can imagine Claude balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear while he coats his fingers in the slick substance. Before long, he hears the snap of the bottle being closed and feels Claude's finger teasing him. Claude traces delicately around the tight ring of muscle before pushing it inside of Sylvain. Sylvain sighs in satisfaction, rocking back slightly towards Claude and his magic finger. </p>
<p>"Ah, great point, let's discuss that next week when we get into how that could impact the Daphnel succession," Sylvain hears Claude say as he adjusts his position behind where Sylvain is laying over the armrest, "But I'd like to continue with what Lady Goneril was saying…" </p>
<p>Another finger joins the first and Sylvain nearly moans out loud. Goddess, it had been far too long since he'd been properly fucked and he's insanely sensitive. Phone sex just isn't the same. </p>
<p>"Please Claude," he's whispering, words tumbling out of his mouth, "Please, I need you. Need to feel you closer… inside me please. I missed you, the feel of you I-" his words are cut off as Claude pulls his fingers out of Sylvain's ass and slaps his other hand across Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain gasps at the feeling of sudden loss and marvels for a moment how impressive his control is to be still talking on the phone like this, but his brain turns to mush when Claude forces his fingers inside Sylvain's mouth. The message is clear to him: no more talking. </p>
<p>Claude eventually removes his hand from Sylvain's mouth and returns to work stretching him out. Sylvain buries his face in his arm as Claude fingerfucks him for a few minutes as he continues to moderate what sounds like a discussion between houses in the Alliance. At this point, all Sylvain can think about is the deep gravel of Claude's voice, the fingers in his ass stretching him out, and the impressive balancing act Claude is doing with his phone right now. Then, suddenly, the fingers retract and Sylvain feels empty for a moment once again. The crinkle of a tearing wrapper and the click of the bottle of lube signal that he's got good things coming his way. </p>
<p>It's clear that Claude's now waiting for someone else to begin a long tangent, because Sylvain has time to get very impatient while waiting for Claude to decide when to fuck him. Just as he's about to turn around and ask what's going on, Claude is pushing into him. Sylvain gasps as he sees stars and Claude's fingers quickly find their way into his mouth. Whatever thoughts Sylvain might have been having beforehand are fucked right out the window as Claude finally gives him what he'd been asking for. </p>
<p>The couch creaks in protest to the activity taking place on it, but neither man listens to it. Luckily, Claude seems to have gotten his timing perfectly, as whoever is on the other line has gone off on a tangent that needs little in the way of Claude's mediation skills. It was probably Lorenz, if Sylvain had been coherent enough to hazard a guess. But it isn't like Sylvain is trying his best to keep himself quiet as Claude fucks him into the couch, but Claude is obviously prepared for that. Years of dealing with Sylvain have apparently taught him to expect that kind of behavior because, after a particularly loud moan, Claude starts pushing his fingers in and out of Sylvain's mouth in time with his thrusts. The sudden movement chokes him momentarily, but the feeling of Claude using him like that makes his head spin. Goddess, he missed this man. </p>
<p>It doesn't take long at this point until Sylvain feels a familiar tightness curling in the pit of his stomach. He tries to alert Claude that he's close and Claude responds by redoubling his efforts. Sylvain's legs shake as Claude's relentless pace sends him over the edge, making a mess of the couch as he comes. Claude pulls his fingers from Sylvain's mouth and wraps his hand around Sylvain's dick instead, pumping him for everything he's worth as he continues fucking him. He's talking into the phone again, elaborating on whatever the fuck Lorenz had been bloviating about. That can't be possible, right? How can he have that much control? Sylvain presses his mouth into the fabric of the armrest to stifle his moans as Claude overstimulates him. His whole body feels like it's on pins and needles and he'd probably be a little embarrassed at his stamina (or lack thereof) if he'd been in any position to have coherent thought. But he's not, so he just keeps his mouth pressed into the armrest to keep himself quiet until he feels Claude let go of his dick and his movements pick up speed. The buzz of voices over the receiver increases in volume as Sylvain feels Claude's fingers now digging into his side. He finishes with muffled moan and pulls out, leaning back on his heels. Sylvain takes that as the signal to resituate himself into a more comfortable position on the couch away from the mess he'd made and would deal with later. Claude cleans himself up then sinks down on top of Sylvain. </p>
<p>"There," Claude whispers, muting his phone for a moment and laying his head against Sylvain's chest,  "You still feel neglected?"</p>
<p>Sylvain makes a noncommittal noise as he threads his fingers through Claude's hair, "What? You think you can just fuck me over the couch and suddenly make months and months of not being able to touch you go away? I think you're in for a long night, Claude dearest~"</p>
<p>Claude smirks, "Maybe not that long given your performance just now. Might have you knocked out by the time the sun goes down." </p>
<p>Sylvain scoffs and opens his mouth to retort, but Claude just taps him on the nose, unmutes his phone, and goes back to his call. </p>
<p>Well, fine. He'd show Claude just what he'd been missing in full later that night, but for now, it's enough to just be able to hold him like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>